


janus can't watch finding nemo

by Ive_never_read_fluff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff
Summary: Janus was invited to his first ever movie night with the Light Sides.It's quite a shame they put on the one movie that really gets to him.(For that Tumblr prompt - I don't remember who came up with it)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	janus can't watch finding nemo

**Author's Note:**

> No extra TWs - but lmk if there are!
> 
> <3!!

It's movie night, someone picks Finding Nemo. 

Janus has an uneasy feeling because he knows he'll cry or something of the sort, but he stays so he won't ruin his chances with the Light Sides. 

And Virgil is there. 

Of course he is, but it makes Janus emotional enough, so he knows he might not make it through the movie. 

He could say he's sick. 

Or tired. 

Anything but staying here - because that was _not_ an option. 

So he stays, he fights back tears multiple times, he can't do this. 

Halfway through the movie Janus goes to the bathroom to collect himself. 

Go back it there, face Virgil, and more than likely cry like a pussy -- or, or he could just go back to his room and if asked about it later, he'd make up some flimsy but somewhat believable excuse. 

Yep. 

He was leaning towards the second one.. besides, not like they'd really notice nor care. 

Except when he walks out of the bathroom, he finds the movie had been paused, and they were waiting for him. 

Well, shit. 

His eyes were still undoubtedly puffy with tears, as the old, cheap tactic of putting water on your face, didn't work. 

And they could probably see it now, because they switched on the light, they were taking a short break while waiting for Janus. 

He felt guilty. 

And so he watches the movie, but not before stuffing himself between some of the biggest covers that weren't being used, so he could mask the sound of his crying.

They noticed. 

Because of course they'd notice. 

Janus saw the concerned glances they'd send to each other, then they'd look towards him, when they thought he couldn't see. 

But he did; and that made the whole thing worse. 

Even Virgil looked worried. 

Janus had to angle himself in a way that wouldn't let anyone see him, only the blankets around him. 

With his face buried in the fluff mound, he cried, despite it being stupid and him not wanting to, he let go of his tears. 

He whimpered. 

Everything stopped.. the movie was paused, the light talking quieted, and he could tell they were staring at him. 

He was caught. 

Too late, so he let himself sob, he clung to himself and just cried. 

The others rushed over to him, "Jan, kiddo, what's wrong?" 

He doesn't answer Patton. 

"Janus?" 

He doesn't answer Logan.

"Are you okay?" 

He doesn't answer Roman. 

Just trying to hold back tears, he doesn't see Virgil moving closer to him. 

"Breathe with me, okay?" 

He _does_ answer Virgil. 

( ~~ _But of course he does - it's Virgil!_~~ )

Janus tries to control his breathing, he really does, but he can't listen to Virgil repeating the breathing method he taught him. 

"Janus, can I touch you?" 

Virgil's voice was soft and gentle and caring and- Virgil hugged him. 

It was nostalgic. 

He felt himself relaxing into the hug, he tried to get as close to Virge as possible, because who knows if this'll be the last time. 

Janus realized what he was doing and he pulled away. 

_Virgil wouldn't want to hold him._

"Sorry! Sorry, oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't-" 

He was cut off by Patton, "You don't need to be sorry kiddo. You're sad, it's ok." 

Then Logan, "Correct, you're distressed and it is perfectly fine to want comfort." 

Then Roman, "We don't know what happened, but we wanna help." 

Then.. Virgil, "Janus," he began, getting the attention of everyone in the room, "I didn't think it'd effect you that bad, I'm sorry.." 

Virgil knew exactly why Janus was like this. 

And fuck, he felt so fucking bad about it.

Janus sniffled, and had to stop himself from crying more than he already has. 

Patton hugged him and so did everyone else. 

After explaining it, Pat apologized saying if he knew he wouldn't have put it on, Logan said he regretted not saying anything sooner, Roman assured him that he'd never get hurt again, and Virgil called himself an asshole for doing that and he told Janus it's fine if he never forgave him, but of course he did. 

Janus loves Virgil too much to not. 

The night ended in a cuddle pile, with Janus being held by everyone he loved, and with Virgil promising to never make him go through that again. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i started writing this so fucking long ago-- it was obviously after he revealed his name but it feels likes it's been a year since i started this ;-;
> 
> also yeah im going through old fics i never finished so y'all might get a lot of short drabbles that aren't exactly what id usually write =D


End file.
